Ichigo Winprey
by lolita6othic
Summary: Variety show .. yang mengungkap tajam .. setajam silet -digebukin massal- maap maap salah... maksudnya .. seperti acara oprah winfrey ..
1. Chapter 1 : Pemilu

Ichigo Winprey

yay yay yay yay .. L6 buat ini .. gara" respect bgt ma Oprah winfrey yg hebat bgt .. aku jatuh cinta pas episode anak kembar, terus terpidana mati .. :D

nah .. karena lagi rajin maka ku buat Ichigo Winprey .. yang bakal di update –insyAllah- cepet .. hehehe :D

disclaimer : bleach not mine, and sorry for using Oprah Winfrey name :D you're such a great person .. same like you Kubo sensei ..

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

"Selamat datang di acara Ichigo Winprey .. Saya .. Lolita akan menemani Ichigo dalam membawa acara ini, baik Ichigo boleh saya bertanya ?" Yey yey yey .. author masuk fanfic –selama ini di kolong-

"Ga usah pake saya anda kale, gue lo aja .. Mau nanya ape ?" Ichigo duduk di kursi –gaya duduk yang ga ada mirip"nya ama Oprah yang ada mirip Tukul-

"Lo tuh ibu, bapak, kakek, nenek, uyut, moyang, om, tante, bibi, paman anak, cucu, cicit, menantu, ipar, keponakan, apa sepupunya Oprah Winfrey ?" Tanya Lolita

"Yaaaa .. gue ini anak dari 3 bersaudara ... gue paling tua ... punya 2 adik yang kalian udah tau semua .. secara gue terkenal geto .." Ichigo dengan nada tengil

"OPRAH WINFREYNYA MANA ??? Bego apa bonge seh ?" Lolita udah naek darah

"Gue ini BBB .. Bukan Bego dan Bonge .. gue mau bikin album baru, lagu lagunya judulnya 'lets die together', 'BBB, Bukan Bego dan Bonge, 'Nyambung Putus' " Ichigo yang udah kaya Rapih Amad

"ya lu mah Bukan Bonge Biasa, lu conge stadium 4 .. nah GUE TANYA LU TUH SIAPANYA OPRAH ??" Lolita kesel

"Oh begini .. sebenernya .. gue ini keponakan Oprah, sayangnya gue nyasar ke jepang .. di Jepang gue ketemu orang sunda, nah pas ditanya .. gue sebut tah Ichigo Winfrey .. trus orang sundanya bilang .. ohh .. winprey ... gue ajarin ngomong f eh malah gue yg jadi p .. semenjak itulah nama gue berubah" Ichigo menjawab dengan muka serius, Lolita yang ngeliatnya butek

"Nah pemirsa ... yang di kamar mandi, di toilet, di wc, atau pun di jamban ..." Lolita memulai acara

"Dan Pemirsa di depan komputer, laptop, TV, hp, maupun di depan kloset saya panggilkan 3 pasangan calon dan wakil presiden bleach" ichigo teprok teprok –ga tau bahasa laennya-

"Yang pertama .. SBY, dan Budi Anduk .. ayo teprok teproknya .." Ichigo ngomong lagi

"KURANG AJAR .. BUKAN BUDI ANDUK .. Gue ini Toushiro .. Hitsugaya Toushiro .. ga ada Budi Anduknya .." Toushiro muncul dengan make jas –silahkan berteriak-

"Dan inilah bapak presiden kita sekarang SBY, Susilo Byakuya Yudhoyono" Lolita ngelanjutin –digorok Pa SBY, pa SBY yang saya hormati dimana pun ada .. saya ucapkan maap, tapi byakuya cakep kok pak-

"Pak .. kenapa anda berkoala dengan Budi Anduk ? Kenapa anda tidak berkokakola saja ?" Tanya Ichigo

"WOI ... BUKAN BUDI ANDUK .. jauh amat dari nama asli gue" Toushiro kesel

"Tadinya saya ingin berkoali dengan RK sayangnya, Koali nya ga muat, lagi pula rambut RK membelah koali .. tetap saja ga ada ukuran koali XXL .. paling adanya XXI" Byakuya ngejawab –ieu teh makin ngelantur-

"Oh ya .. tentang RK .. kami juga sudah mengundang bapak RK dan Wiranti.." Ichigo manggil lagi

"Wiranti .. kok nama gue kaya banci ya ... gue kan .. Madarame Ikkaku .." Ikkaku kesel

"oke oke .. Madame Ikkaku .." Lolita senyum

"MADARAME .. BONGE AMAT SIH NIH AUTHOR" Ikkaku teriak teriak tapi Lolita mukanya tetep cuek

"ehm .. saya ada di sini .. Tanya dong tanya .." RK narsis gila ..

"ah gue malaii nanya ke dia tampang tong sampah gitu .." Ichigo kesel

"LAH .. hormatin gue .. gue msih wapres Bleach nih .. gimana sih ah .." RK marah marah

"saya mengerti .. saya ingin nanya nih pak .. kan R nya buat Renji .. K nya itu apa ya ?" Tanya Lolita polos

"Aduh kalian ini .. penasaran aja .. yauda .. ini nama asli saya.. Renji .............. Keyen ..." Renji bangga

"NAJIS .. mendingan ga gue tanya ..." kesel banget Lolita

"Berhenti semuanya ... Megaswara mau lewat" Ichigo ngomong (megaswara salah satu radio dan tempat studio rekaman)

"............... gue bingung ama nih fanfic .. gue kan Rukia .. Kuchiki Rukia .. kenapa nama gue diganti seenak perut" Rukia kesel

"maap ya rukia .. perut saya ga enak, maklum lah ga makan 10 hari demi beli mobil camry" Lolita dengan muka kelaparan

"mana ya pa prabawa ?" tanya Ichigo

"ISHIDA ... I... S..... H.... I.... D.... A... ga ada unsur prabawanya.." ishida muncul

"baik pak .. karena nama bapa aneh .. Ishida saya pendekin ya pak .. jadi Shid .. (dibaca : shit)" Lolita nenangin tapi bukannya nenangin malah manasin

"Lu manas manasin aja bisanya .." Renji ngomong ke Lolita

"Ya ampun .. lagi ada yang manasik ? siapa yang pergi haji .. lu ya ? " Lolita nyalamin Renji

"MANASIN BONGE ... bukan manasik, lama lama nih author gue bunuh deh" Renji nasping tuh

"nah saya ada pertanyaan nih setelah cek hasil kekayaan ternyata Pak Ishida lah yang memenangkan .. katanya bapak punya perusahaan diluar maupun didalem negeri ?" tanya Ichigo professional

"oke .. sebenernya saya sudah mengumpulkan uang dari TK A, saya mengumpulkan uang 1000 sehari tanpa kurang seperak pun, lalu perusahaan itu .. saya ingin kaya dengan mudah dan saya ingin mengurangi populasi pengangguran .. lalu saya membuat perusahaan besar untuk mereka .. dan mengurangi populasi .." jawab Ishida tegas

"maksud bapak .. TKI ? atau Buruh Indonesia ?" tanya Lolita

"Maksud saya .. saya ngejualin orang-orang keluar negeri, penghasilan saya 200 juta per bulan... itu dimulai dri 7 tahun lalu maka uang saya 1,69 triliun dan pengeluaran sebesar 589 perak dan menyebabkan uang saya tidak menjadi 1, 7 triliun" dengan muka kesel

"Baru kali ini gue ketemu ma org pelit pangkal kaya ... nah kedua .. pak Renji, nyolong duit di mana lo ren ?"Tanya Ichigo

"Biasalah .. gue kan sering mangkal di taman lawang .." Renji dengan muka so imut

"Nah .. Pak Byakuya apakah menurut anda bapak akan menang pemilu ini lagi" Lolita deket" ama byakuya

"ehmm .. kayanya ... Saya akan membunuh para koruptor .. maupun pengkhianat .. KARENA SAYA BENCI PENGKHIANAT" Byakuya marah, Lolita kabur

"Sabar sabar .. inget anak inget anak .." Ichigo nenangin

"GUE GA PUNYA ANAK, BEGO .. " Byakuya masih nasping

"Itu di sebelah lo .. unyil unyil .. kecil .. pendek .. idup pula ..." Ichigo nunjuk Toushiro

"KURANG AJAR LO .. gue ini gubernur BB tau !!" Toushiro marah

"Ohhh .. Bau Badan ??" Tanya Ichigo

"Ya ampun .. shiro bau badan .. ya ampun .. mengurangi fans dong .." Lolita sedih

"BUKAN !! Bank Bleach .. pada bego semua hostnya .." Toushiro ngejelek"in authornya

"Eits .. cukup kau unyil unyil .. kecil .. pendek.. idup pula .. nah kita ke Rukia, katanya Byakuya mau berkoali ama anda ?" Tanya Ichigo yg caper

"Kurang si .. gue ga mau bareng kaka gue .. gue batin ma kaka gue ..." Rukia ngejelasin

"Kurang si ?? oh maksudnya .. Bersikoali .. itu bahasa dari mana ya ? kok ga pernah denger ya ..." Lolita polos

"BERKOALISI .. AUTHOR TERBEGO DEH ..." Ikkaku ikut ngomong

"ihh .. bapak .. kepalanya kaya cermin deh .. pasti di rumah ga ada cermin ... kan irit .. kepala kinclong gitu .." Lolita silau liat kepala Ikkaku

"Oh iya dong .... secara keren dibanding Renji dan Ichigo, yang rambutnya ga berbentuk" Ikkaku bangga

"Eits ..." Renji ngibasin rambutnya ke kepala Ikkaku, Rambut renji jadi bengkok kaya besi kena besi

"RAMBUT GUE .. RAMBUT GUE ..." Renji nangis

"giliran gue .. deng deng deng deng (backsound)" Ichigo maju terus nancepin rambutnya ke kepala Ikkaku, sayang nya rambut Ichigo jadi lurus jadi kaya rebonding ..

"RAMBUT GUE RAMBUT GUE" giliran Ichigo yang nangis

"Aduh .. kalian ini ga ada rambut yang normal .. madame Ikkaku .. anda pemilik butik ya ? kok pke madame sih .." Lolita polos

"MADARAME .. AUTHOR BONGE .." Ikkaku teriak teriak ga jelas

"Madame .. kita ke salon yuu .. facial, manicure, padicure, cream bath, ma lukis alis yuuu" Ichigo dengan gaya bancinya

"Eh eh eh aku ikut dong .. boleh kan ?" Renji ngedipin mata

"Yuu ah .. daaghhh .." Madame dengan gaya banci

"WOY .. BALIK WOY ..." Lolita teriak tapi ga ada yang balik

"Pada bonge siah .." Lolita kesel

"YA LU YANG PALING BONGE .." reader teriak

"oh ya .. boleh nanya .. bonge tuh conge kan ? kok bisa berubah ?" Tanya Rukia

"Oh .. Begini ceritanya....." Lolita nginget"

_**Flash Back kelas Lolita**_

"WOY .. JAJAN .." Teriak Lolita seperti biasa, udah kaya toa di mesjid

"Mau ke mana lu ?" Tanya Ichigo

"JAJAN .. IKUT GA LO ?" tanya Lolita masih dengan toa ..

"iya iya ..." Ichigo malah duduk ... cengo

"EH .. GUE NGAJAKIN LO JAJAN .. CEPETAN NAPA .." Lolita masih dengan toa ..

"APA SIH ?? LU TUH YA .. GUE NI PENGEN JAJAN !!" Ichigo teriak juga

"MASYALLAH .. GUE DARI TADI NGAJAKIN LO JAJAN, DASAR CONGE .. BUDEG" Masih dengan toa

"naon eta bonge ?" tanya Ichigo

"CONGE .. budeg amat sih .." Lolita stress

"IH .. gue ga tau bonge !!" Ichigo ngeleyet

"UDAH GUE BILANG CONGE BUKAN BONGE !!" Lolita kesel

"ah .. terserah lu dah .. gue ga ngerti .." Ichigo dengan muka polos

_**~kembali~**_

"begitulah kisahnya ..." Lolita cerita ..

"KURANG AJAR .." tiba tiba Ichigo masuk ...

"Masa salonnya ga menerima rambut seperti kita .. gimana sih ah .. salon ga guna" Renji muncul bersama Ikkaku

"Seharusnya kalian sadar rambut kalian aneh ..." Lolita geleng geleng

"Eh ini the udah out of topic ... kita tutup aja acaranya .. yuu " masih dengan gaya banci

"Saya Peny Rose .. mohon undur diri .. silet .. mengupas berita secara tajam .. setajam silet ..." Lolita ngomong sambil ngeluarin silet

"SALAH BEGO ... ini bukan parody silet ..." Ichigo marah marah

"ehhhh .. terima kasih atas kedatangan capres dan cawapres Bleach, pemirsa pasti sudah bisa memilih yang mana untuk menjadi pres dan wapres, Byakuya dan Toushiro yang perfect, Renji dan Madame Ikkaku yang banci, ato Rukia dan Ishida yang biasa" Lolita ngejelasin

"GUE GA BANCI ..." Renji Ikkaku barengan ..

"Nah pemirsa .. yang di studio, di rumah, maupun di kuburan" Ichigo mulai

"kami tutup acara Ichigo Winpriy .. untuk berikutnya .. adalah 'kembar yang terpisah'" Lolita menjelaskan

"sekali lagi.. dengan tema berikutnya .. ini bukan variety show Silet, ataupun Termehek mehek.. ini adalah ....." Ichigo diem

"BUKAN EMPAT MATA .." reader teriak

"WOY .. GUE BUKAN TUKUL ..." Ichigo teriak

"Baca kisah berikutnya .. di Ichigo Winprey" Lolita ngelambayin tangan ..

_**LOLITA6OTICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

L6's corner

L6 : fyuh ....

Tukul : ngapain lo bawa bawa nama gue ??

L6 : .. ada bakul ..

Tukul : TUKUL ..

L6 : oh iya... tuyul ..

Tukul : beneran BBB .. bukan bonge biasa –tampar L6-

Oprah : wah .. ga nyangka acara saya segitu terkenal ..

L6 : wah .. anda oprah apa opah ?

Oprah : ... –nonjok L6-

Peny : Setajam Silet –nyabet L6 pake silet-

L6 : GILA LO .. SARAP SEMUA .. ngapain silet keguain

SBY : ehm ehm .. saya tidak terima..

JK : saya juga ...

L6 : ampun pa ampun ..

Megawati : ... tapi saya jadi rukia yang cantik .. no problem saya mah

Prabowo : ah ga solid .. ga terima dong

Wiranto : betul .. ga bisa diterima

Budi Anduk : ih ... saya terima terima aja

Budiyono : (nonjok budi anduk) Saya ga terima

L6 : ampun ampun ... jangan bawa saya ke penjara .. ampun

SBY : ga dimasukin ke penjara

L6 : Alhamdulillah ...

JK : dimasukin ke RSJ .. (dikejar)

L6 : TIDAKKKKK saya baru keluar dari RSJ .. udah masuk lagi .. TIDAKKKK (lari)

**LOLITA6OTHIC = CIHTO6ATILOL**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kembar yang Terpisah

**Chapter 2 : Kembar yang Terpisah**

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa aku emang lelet kalo di suruh update .. wahahaha maaf kan daku .. key .. let start it !

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

"Welcome to the show" Ichigo ngikutin gaya Deddy Cobu .. apa lah gitu nama belakang nya .. susah yang pasti

"WEIS .. ada Deddy Cobuset .. semuanya kembali di acara .. Ichigo Winprey .. " Lolita senyum

"Mencari kembar tanpa mantra .." Ichigo ngikutin gaya deddy lagi

"Baik Deddy Cobuset .. siapa peserta pertama kita ?" Tanya Lolita

"Yang pertama adalah .. Abarai Renji .." Ichigo manggil Renji, Lolita mempersilahkan Renji duduk ..

"Oke .. bisa lu ceritain kenapa bisa di pisah .." Lolita maksa

"Nih presenter nyolot gila .. gini cerita nya .. Ibu gue namanya Miyabi .. kerjaannya you know lah .. tanpa sengaja .. ternyata bablas .. jadilah gue dan saudara kembar gue .. ternyata .. bokap gue orang Indo .. saudara kembar gue di bawa dia .." Renji nangis lebay ..

"... Miyabi .. GELA ... dibayar berapa tuh ... " Ichigo matanya langsung ijo

"Dah gitu gue dijual .. ya begini lah jadinya ..." Renji masih nangis ..

"Ya ampun .. gue ngerti kok .. pasti sedih banget" Ichigo deketin Renji

"Ichigo gue ga nyangka lu tuh sebae ini .. Gue ga nyangka .." Renji mulai meluk Ichigo

"Renji .." Ichigo menatap Renji ..

"OH NO !!! NO YAOI IN MY FANFIC !!" Nimpuk Renji ma Ichigo

"Ih .. gue masih normal kok .. gue suka cewe ..." Nunjuk Renji

"LU KIRA GUE CEWE APA !?" Renji bentak bentak

"Ren .. kalo lu ketemu saudara kembar lo .. lo mau apa ?" Tanya Lolita

"Gue bakal peluk .. cium .. gue tuh seneng banget .." Renji dengan mata berbinar

"Oke .." Ichigo mulai ngomong

"LU MAU KETEMUIN SEKARANG ?!" Renji girang

"NTAR BEGO!! sabar napa .. kita ke peserta berikutnya ..." Lolita natep Ichigo

"Kali ini namanya .. Hitsugaya Toushiro .." Ichigo tepuk tangan, dan mempersilahkan Shiro duduk

"Ayo ceritain!!" Lolita maksa napsu ..

"maksa amat sih lu .. nah begini .. dulu dulu banget .. gue .. dilahirin .. ternyata .. gue punya saudara kembar .. dan ternyata .. saudara kembar gue itu punya kelainan .. dia di buang ama ibu gue ke sungai .. dan 1 gue yakin ... kulitnya putih kaya es .. dan dingin kaya es juga .." Toushiro mengakiri ceritanya

"Ujungnya kok kaya nabi musa ya .." Lolita garuk garuk

"Kelainan ?" Tanya Ichigo

"Banci ?" Lolita nunjuk Renji

"Cacat ?" Ichigo nunjuk Renji

"JELEK ???" Lolita nunjuk Renji

"HEEEEE LU KIRA GUE APAAN BANCI CACAT JELEK ..." Renji marah marah

"Banci gagal operasi kelamin .." Ichigo ketawa gede banget

"APA LU BILANG !! HEH COBUSET DIEM LU!" Renji narik rambut Ichigo

"WEIS .. gue ubah lu jadi cewe deh .. jangan siksa gue .." Ichigo ngehindar

"GUE GA BUTUH BEGO!!" Renji ma Ichigo jenggut jenggutan

"Nah langsung ke peserta terakhir ya .... kali ini cewe dengan nama R.." Lolita diem

"RUKIA !? OH YES!!" Ichigo ma Renji teriak

"BUKAN!! R.....angiku!!" Lolita teriak

"HALOOOOOOOO~ SEMUA !!" Rangiku keluar

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ichigo ma Renji kompak

"Nah Rangiku-san .. bisa ceritain ceritanya ?" Tanya Lolita

"Gue .. punya saudara kembar .. cuma saudara kembar gue tuh dah diincer dari kecil buat dijadiin istri seseorang .. so .. gue sebenernya ga rela .. apa lagi ternyata suaminya tajir .." Rangiku dengan nada marah

"Oh ya Toushiro .. dan Rangiku .. kalau kalian ketemu saudara kembar kalian .. apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Tanya Lolita lagi

"Gue ... pengen bandingin .. cakepan siapa .." Toushiro jawab kalem

"Lu cakep kok .." Semua mata tertuju pada Ichigo

"APA ? ICHIGO !?" Lolita kaget ..

"Lu cakep kok Shiro .. sebenernya dari dulu .." Ichigo ngedeketin Shiro –alert : ichihitsu-

"Dari dulu apa ?" Shiro natep Ichigo, sedangkan Lolita, Rangiku, Renji .. melotot kaya lagi liat film bokep ..

"Gue ga tau gimana ngasih taunya ke lu .." Ichigo megang pipi Shiro, trio kwek kwek ( lolita , rangiku, renji).. nelen ludah ..

"Kasih tau aja ... gue bakal terima apa adanya .." Shiro mulai malu

"Tapi gue takut lu marah .." Ichigo ngedeketin mukanya .. trio kwek kwek .. mulai ngeces ... ngelai ..

"Gue ga bakal marah ..." Shiro mulai bingung mau ngomong apa

"Saking cakepnya ... gue ... gue ..." Ichigo takut Shiro marah, tapi shiro diem aja .. nunggu ... sedangkan Lolita udah gregetan ampe gigit tangan Renji ... Rangiku udah jenggut jenggut rambut Renji ..

"Gue ....... pengen makein lu rok ......" Ichigo lega

"......................" Shiro dan trio kwek kwek pun nonjok Ichigo ampe mental ...

"Rangiku .. tolong di jawab" Lolita masih kesel ma Ichigo

"Gue pengen nampar dia .. dia kurang ajar .. dapet cowo tajir .. gue ga terima .. gue mau siksa dia ..." Rangiku jawab dengan berapi api ..

"NAH DAN INI DIA .... KEMBARAN ... RENJI !!" Ichigo muncul dengan wajah bonyok ..

"Silahkan masuk ........................" Lolita ga nyebut namanya dulu ..

**ciri-ciri:**

muka monyong ga simetris ..

pembawa acara dahsyat ..

gaya so amerika .. tapi udah kaya cewe .. padahal cowo ..

dengan background lagu 'hancur hatiku'

"INILAH ... OLGA SYAHPUTRA!!" Lolita teriak

"MY BROTHER .." Olga nyamperin Renji

"OH NO !! Jangan sentuh .." Renji nonjok Olga

"CIUM CIUM CIUM CIUM!!" seperti janji Renji

"ayo ... muuuuuuach" Olga monyongin bibirnya ..

"OKE .. DI ATAS 100 TAUN KEATAS !! YAOI ALERT ... eh .. mereka kan sama sama banci gimana tuh .." Lolita bingung

"Namanya juga kembar .. gimana kalo kita minta mereka nyanyi .." Ichigo tersenyum jahat .. Renji shock tapi ga bsa nolak .. akhirnya nyanyi dan akhirnya selese ..

"Hancur hancur hatimu .." Olga mulai mau ke ending

"ha ...." Baru mau ngomong udah di duluin Ichigo

"MUKAMU HANCUR .. KASIAN DEH LO !!" Ichigo nimpalin

"KURANG AJAR !!" Renji jenggut Ichigo

"Berikutnya .... Shiro ... ini lah ..............."

**ciri-ciri :**

dingin mukanya

cool banget .. pas senyum ada taringnya

cakep banget ...

ternyata vampire ..

backsound nya 'supermasive black hole'

"INI .. EDWARD CULLEN !!" Lolita pingsan

"apa ?! kok bisa !?" Shiro histeris

"Ya ampun .. shiro .. dia cool banget .. lebih dingin dari pada lu .. liat aja kulitnya .. ya ampun .. kelainan nya ternyata vampire .." Lolita udah ga sanggup ngomong

"soal pertanyaan lu .. gue jujur ... CAKEPAN DIA!! lu mah Edward Culun !!" Ichigo mukanya bonyok tetep aja ga blajar dari pengalaman

"APA !!!!!!!!!" Ichigo di cekek ama Shiro

"Mas .. kenalan dong mas .. namanya siapa .." Lolita malah pdkt ma Edward

"oh ya .. nama saya Edward .." Edward senyum, Lolita pingsan ..

**alert : demi kelanjutan fanfic .. maka Edward cullen di asingkan .. dan Edward culun di biarkan –digetok shiro-**

"nah berikutnya .. ada lah ......" Kali ini adalah kembaran Rangiku

**ciri-ciri:**

badan montok

dada besar

rambut gelombang

mantan putri

backsoundnya lagu Malaysia

"ini dia .. MANOHARA ODELIA PINOT ..." Lolita manggil

"OH JADI LU KEMBARAN GUE !? jadi lu yang rebut pangeran kelantan dari gue ?" Rangiku mulai marah

"Sorry sis ... I'm really regret to take that prince ... dia nyiksa aku sis .." Manohara nangis

"RASAIN !! DURHAKA SIH LU AMA KAKA!!" Rangiku marah marah ..

"Akhirnya .. semua bertemu .. nah ... apa chapter berikutnya ?" Lolita nanya Ichigo

"wawancara dengan produser film terkenal .. kaya yang bikin harpot, kaya Catherine hardwicke yang bikin twilight, pokonya ada lah .." Ichigo dengan muak bonyok

"Kalau begitu kita tutup ya ... semuanya .. ini bukan sulap bukan sihir .. mencari kembar tanpa mantra .." Lolita mulai dengan kata-kata baru

"WELCOME TO THE SHOW .. DEDDY COBUSET SHOW" Ichigo teriak

"BUKAN BEGO!!!!!!!!!! ICHIGO WINPREY SHOW .." Lolita ngebenerin .. terus ngelambayin tangan ..

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

L6's corner :

Lolita : Oh rukia .. kenapa dirimu ga muncul

Rukia : untung gue ga masuk .. yang ada kembaran gue siapa

Ichigo : GUE BONYOK !!

Lolita : HALAH .. muka lu biasa kaya monyet .. kalo gini lebih bagus ..

Ichigo : masa !? kaya siapa ? Daniel Radcliff ?

Lolita : bukan ..

Renji : GUE TAU !!

Lolita : Siapa ?

Renji : BUDI ANDUK !!!

Ichigo : Gila .. gue mirip lee min ho begini

Lolita : NAJIS!!! LEE MIN HO DARI MANA !? itu suamiku –digebukin-

Leloluch : Gue ?

Lolita : Lu dah mati .. dah bosen gue ..

Ikkaku : bukan tau .. dari mukanya .. wah gw tau .. OMAS!!

Renji : BUKAN! BUDI ANDUK!

Lolita : ................ DEDDY .. COBUSET (ga mau kalah)

Ichigo : wat cobuset ? gue ini .. JOE .. Joesandy

Lolita : ENAK AJA!! LU TUH .. JOESANDAL ... –gotong Ichigo ke kolam buaya-

Rukia : ditutup ya .. bye !!

**L6 = 67**

**lolita6othic**


End file.
